Hurricane Kirk (HT3)
Based off of a crazy storm that formed in HT3. A collab by Cardozo and Roch Hurricane Kirk-Ignacio Hurricane Kirk '''was a catastrophic Category 5 major hurricane/super typhoon that crossed from the Atlantic to the West Pacific, where it redeveloped into '''Super Typhoon Ignacio. Hurricane Kirk was the most intense Atlantic hurricane to make landfall on record in terms of pressure and surpassed with Hurricane Dorian for the strongest landfalling Atlantic hurricane by maximum sustained winds, with winds of 195 mph (315 km/h) at landfall. It is also the most intense Atlantic hurricane on record in terms of windspeeds, having reached 200 mph (325 km/h) at its official peak. It is regarded as the United States, Bahamas, and Cuba's most catastrophic hurricane landfall. Kirk had caused catastrophic damages throughout Florida, and western Cuba. Western Cuba had been hit the hardest, having catastrophic storm surge, some places reaching over 40 feet. It was regarded as the worst hurricane globally, having around 500 billion dollars in damages. After crossing into the Pacific, it had died out due to high shear. However, it regained tropical storm characteristics and was named Ignacio. As it headed northwestwards towards Japan, Ignacio-Kirk reached the 2nd peak of 175 MPH as a Super Typhoon. However, as it neared Japan, it lost tropical characteristics and headed southwestwards as a category-1 equivalent extratropical system. As it neared China and Taiwan, it regained tropical characteristics and reached category 2 strength, eventually making landfall in China, and soon dissipating. Meteorological history 'Hurricane Kirk' A tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression Eleven on September 7, 2030, situated east of the Lesser Antilles. The depression would move northwestward and develop into Tropical Storm Kirk 6 hours later. Kirk continued moving northwestward, and the next day, on September 8, Kirk attained hurricane status. The northwestward movement shifted towards a westward movement, and the next day, Kirk was upgraded to Category 2 status. Early on September 10, Kirk became a major hurricane and continued northwestward. Then on September 11, it reached Category 4 status. The next day, Kirk finally reached Category 5 status. Then on September 13, Kirk made its first landfall in Florida with winds of 175 mph (280 km/h) and a pressure of 914 mbar (hPa; 26.99 inHg), causing devastation there. It continued southwestward and made landfall in Cuba on September 14, at 190 mph (305 km/h) and a pressure of 908 mbar (hPa; 26.81 inHg). Then, on September 15, it attained its peak intensity of 200 mph (325 km/h) and a pressure of 899 mbar (hPa; 26.55 inHg), situated east of the Yucatan Peninsula, where it made landfall at peak later that day. After leaving the Yucatan peninsula, it temporarily weakened to Category 4 status on September 16 before regaining Category 5 status early the next day. It weakened back to Category 4 status again on September 18, before making landfall in Mexico at 150 mph (240 km/h) and a pressure of 922 mbar (hPa; 27.23 inHg). It weakened down to Category 3 status later that day. A trend of weakening would continue until September 20, where Kirk was a tropical depression over the terrain of Mexico. Later that day, Kirk degenerated to a remnant low. 'Hurricane/Typhoon Ignacio' As Kirk's remnants began to treck westwards at a relatively fast pace, it continued to lose convection and circulation, barely making it out into the pacific. After Kirk's remnants reached the Pacific, it slowly began to gain some convection back, allowing for it to be deemed as an AOI in the EPAC by the NHC. However, high shear prohibited the development of any intensification, where it stayed an invest until a few days later, where enough circulation and convection allowed for Ignacio to be named. However, it continued heading southwards towards the equator, where it was originally, according to models, supposed to die out. However, defying models, it started to make a more westwards trend, beginning to strengthen. On November 11, Ignacio strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane south of Hawaii. A trend of strengthening began to occur over the central pacific, eventually reaching the JTWC's jurisdiction, where they upgraded it into a super typhoon or a category-5 equivalent typhoon. Its peak was around 165 MPH (266 km/h) on November 22nd. As well, this was a slow-moving system, so shear began to affect it greatly as it was impacted by 20-knot shear. As it began to speed up on December 2nd towards Japan, it began to weaken, eventually beginning to lose tropical characteristics as it headed towards Japan. It began to head southwest, still as an extratropical cyclone. Eventually, it began to slowly bring back it's tropical characteristics before making landfall in southern Taiwan. However, it "ignored" Taiwan's mountainous terrain, and strengthened into a category 2 equivalent typhoon. On December 7th, it made landfall in the Guangdong province in China as a category 2 typhoon. Slowly, over the next few days, it gradually weakened over mainland China. On December 11th, it degenerated into a remnant low over mainland China. Preparations Records With sustained winds of 200 mph (325 km/h), Kirk is the strongest hurricane in the Atlantic, surpassing Allen from 1980. It is also the strongest Atlantic hurricane since Wilma in 2005. Kirk also broke the record for the strongest hurricane at landfall, at its peak of 200 mph, (325 km/h) On the Yucatan Peninsula. Additionally, Kirk featured the highest sustained winds in an Atlantic hurricane recorded at latitude (26.6°N), and was the strongest hurricane detected outside the main development region (MDR), surpassing Hurricane Irma to become the most intense tropical cyclone ever recorded in the open Atlantic Ocean. Kirk's over 3-month existence made the hurricane the longest-lasting tropical cyclone recorded in both the Pacific Ocean and worldwide, surpassing both Hurricane John's previous record in the Pacific of 31 days in the 1994 season and Hurricane Tina's previous record in the Pacific of 24 days in the 1992 season. In addition, Kirk-Ignacio has the record for most basins crossed as well, Kirk-Ignacio tracked for over 14,000 miles, (~22,530 km) Category:Hurricane Article Collabs Category:Costly storms